Vertical alignment (VA) liquid crystal mode has advantages of high contrast, fast response time and high penetration rates, etc. and has been widely used. Wide viewing angle performance of the VA mode is divided each VA sub-pixel as Main area and Sub area, the Main area is the same as the normal sub-pixel, the Sub area is generated a voltage difference with the Main area through various circuit design, in order to achieve wide viewing angle performance, however the pixel used this design always has two scan lines, wherein the first scan line normal charging the Main area and the Sub area respectively, the second scan line controls a thin film transistor (TFT) to charge sharing with the Sub area, in order to achieve the voltage difference of the Main area and the Sub area, since two scan lines will occupy part of the space, resulting in decreased the pixel aperture ratio, and therefore merged the second scan line and the scan line of the next level pixel to increase the pixel aperture ratio, but such designs require two scan lines cannot simultaneously opened, otherwise the Main area and the Sub area cannot generate a voltage difference, in the existing large-size panel scanning driving circuit design, since the circuit load and other factors, often are used 4CK, 6CK or 8CK a plurality of clock signals, the scanning driving signal generated by this circuit cannot satisfied the needs of driving pixel of the above, so the above problem needs to be improved.